


Pink and Lacy

by beltloop



Series: we are slowly figuring out that Suga is not Pure, but we're going to ignore that because Suga Is Pure. let us believe our lies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, asahi is a pure angel defending sugas pride, god bless, im going to hell, im not really sure, kinky underwear, panties and thongs panties and thongs, sick suga, this might be slightly daisuga, with daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick, Suga had missed almost a full week of school before the team came over, only to find that his parents were gone and his house was a mess while the setter was in bed. Cue clean-up crew and the second years finding things that they really didn't want to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Lacy

**Author's Note:**

> god bless binni i love you

Suga was sick. 

The first day he hadn’t shown up to school, the team was fine. Daichi handled things well without him, and all was fine at practice. 

The second day, people were getting a little antsy without their ashy-haired vice captain. 

The third day, Tanaka and Nishinoya set up a memorial in the corner. Daichi scorned them and demanded that they take it down. Nishinoya called him heartless.

The fourth day, the team was worried beyond belief. Not having Suga at practice made everything feel off-- not just because he was the only other setter besides the steadily-growing-crankier-Kageyama, but because he was a teammate whose presence and direction were sought after during practice. They missed Suga and were concerned for his well-being, which distracted some of the players, but as one of the distracted, Daichi found it hard to discipline them for it. 

So, when Hinata raised his hand and suggested they go to Suga’s to check on him and wish him well, the team was totally on board. It was only when they got there that they found out that Suga’s parents had been out of town all week.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve come to help you!” Daichi fretted over the vice-captain, bringing out a new blanket as he gathered the old linens to wash. 

Suga, sounding congested to all hell, responded that he didn’t want to worry anyone and that he had been doing just fine.

“You’re overworking yourself, Suga-san! You probably would’ve been better by now if we’d been helping from the beginning. Sit back and let us do the work!” Hinata proudly placed his hands on his hips, bringing energy into the room like no else. Suga looked embarrassed, but grateful, and Kageyama bonked Hinata on the head, telling him to calm down and help him with taking the garbage out. 

The rest of the team was dispersed, trying to do what they could to help Suga out. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were cooking up dinner in the kitchen while Asahi was bent over the sink, awkwardly washing dishes. Ennoshita was trying to sort out Suga’s school work, Narita and Kinoshita were out at the store, buying more tissues, medicine, and things for dinner, and Tanaka and Nishinoya were doing laundry.

The clothes smelled a little off from being in the washer for a day, but the duo didn’t really notice as Nishinoya pulled clothes out and passed them to Tanaka to throw in the dryer. They almost hadn’t noticed that a piece of clothing had fallen from their two-man assembly line as they were transferring the load until Tanaka saw it from the corner of his eye and bent down to pick it up. He wouldn’t have looked twice at it if it hadn’t been what it was. 

Pink and lacy. 

Between his thumb and index finger, Tanaka was holding up a pair of baby pink, very see-through, very lacy, very impractical panties. They looked well worn-- the material at the crotch was rather stretched out, meaning it was probably, most definitely Suga who had done the wearing. 

His brain wasn’t working, so his hand spasmed and he threw the lingerie onto Nishinoya’s face.

“Ryuu-- wha-- Oh god!” 

Nishinoya tossed it back. 

Hot potato commenced, including all the relevant noises a pair of screeching second years would make when faced with a pair of panties that their senpai had been wearing. 

It wasn’t a wonder when people poked their heads in to find out what the hell was going on. 

Tsukishima came in first, scowl already prepared on his face before catching an eye-full of what was being tossed. Oh, god. He couldn’t stop laughing--Tanaka was dangling the underwear between his fingers, making a completely disgusted, horrified face.

Trash bags were left in the hall as Hinata bounded into sight, head cocked in confusion before his eyes went wide. “Eh? Panties? Kageyama,” he called back to the setter. “Did you know Suga-san has a sister?” The redhead was smacked in the back of the head as Kageyama told him he didn’t care and to hurry up with the trash, dumbass.

Hearing Hinata exclaim something about panties, Asahi rushed into the room with anxiety written all over his face and he plucked the object of concern out of Tanaka’s fingers and quickly threw them into the dryer, shoving the metal door shut with a hollow bang.

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone stared at the third year.

“Um! I don’t think Suga would appreciate you guys… looking at his, um, underwear…” He looked extremely embarrassed. “Uh-- I’ll finish doing the laundry if that’s okay, Tanaka-kun.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya seemed disappointed as they were vacated from the laundry room. 

  


\---  
  
  
  
In Suga’s room, the setter had finally gone to sleep and Daichi was putting his things away, including sorting out the huge pile of laundry in his room. He lifted up a pair of kinky black panties from inside of the large pile, stared at them for a second, looked around to make sure no one else saw them, and quickly shoved them back into the pile as a sweat began to build up on his neck. 

He was probably not supposed to see those.

He was probably never going to unsee those. 

“Suga can sort his own laundry,” Daichi confidently told himself before instantly succumbing to a wave of guilt. His best friend looked so much more paler than usual, lying in his bed a few feet away with the covers tucked around him. He felt bad. It would look horrible if he just left the pile there-- he knew it would make Suga anxious, and the setter would get up from bed to put them away just so that it would be done. He didn’t need to be getting up.

Fuck.

Fuck it. Just-- fuck everything.

Daichi started putting Suga’s clothes away. 

It was mostly normal clothes; shirts, shorts, pants, school uniforms, gym clothes, and socks, but there weren’t any boxers or briefs, which squashed his idea that Suga could’ve just been a panty thief. He was more surprised that, in all of the women’s underwear that he had put away, the thongs(well, some of them) were actually made for men. There was a clear difference between those and those that were not. 

He was trying not to think about it, honestly. He was trying not to imagine Suga in every piece of women’s underwear that he put away in the drawer(which had even more in it), and he was trying not to think about how uncomfortable and weird that literally any of these would feel on him. 

Daichi would probably let it go if they weren’t all so goddamn _kinky_. And he wasn’t a kink-shamer by any means, he was just… not expecting this at all from Suga. 

Shortly, the pile was all sorted out and he breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring the itch at the back of his mind. 

He just-- no.

Noooo. Nope. Don’t think it.

He couldn’t see-- Daichi, stop. Leave the room.

They just… 

They looked uncomfortable! Daichi eyed Suga, who was sleeping so soundly in his bed. How was he comfortable wearing them while he slept? Daichi personally couldn’t imagine sleeping in a kinky thong made of lace and mesh.

So… what was he wearing right now? 

His hands were sweating. He shouldn’t have thought about it; he shouldn’t have allowed himself to go this far. He should’ve just left the laundry pile-- Suga would’ve probably understood. Hell, Suga would probably be more mad that he had put away his kinky laundry. 

He swallowed thickly, wishing Hinata would come into the room and distract him from his curiosities, but of course, nothing inconvenient ever happens when you want it to. 

Fuck it. 

This was so something Tanaka and Noya would do, he thought to himself as he gently pulled the covers off of his friend under the ready excuse that he was just going to change Suga’s clothes into something freshly washed. The vice-captain, who was facing the opposite side, stirred slightly, disconcertingly mumbling as his warmth was taken from him in his unconscious state. 

Daichi waited a moment in case Suga was going to wake up before figuring that he was good to go. There was a little stripe of skin between the setter’s striped pajama pants and the button up shirt on his lower back where Daichi could pull up the waist band _just enough_ to be able to tell. 

“Panties or thong,” the captain murmured to himself as he crept closer. “God, this looks so perverted…”

He hooked his finger under the elastic waistband and pulled it up as gently as he could.

..?

A little more-- maybe it had ridden down a little. 

..! 

In surprise, Daichi accidentally let the waistband slap back onto Suga’s skin (cue breathy, “--ah!”) and startled backwards away from the bed before realizing… 

Wide awake eyes were staring at him, amused, as Suga smirked from over his shoulder.

“What? You never go commando, captain? I’d really recommend it.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leav eme to die


End file.
